Thinking, Baby
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for months now, and no one knows. And it stays that way, until Kara’s life is almost cut short. The Event leaves Lena shaken up and once she reunites with her beloved Super, she decides that maybe life’s too short, especially for a Superhero whom risks herself everyday to protect others, so Lena brings up a talk that will forever change their lives.


_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Sexual References?**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Angst, and Romance.**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **Contains GP Kara, So if you don't like reading stuff related to GP, then go back!**_

 _ **END OF WARNING.**_

* * *

It's scary.

It's horrifying.

She's afraid.

It's a terrible, sinking feeling, it feels as if she's losing a part of herself, her emerald eyes blur with tears as she follows what's happening on the news, the footage being captured isn't for the faint of heart.

It's sickening, The news anchors all grew silent as the feedback had captured the mighty Girl of Steel, fall.

It's pure chaos outside in the downtown area, businesses and buildings suffered, civilians were all scattering about.

It had been a grueling long hour of a fight National City, no, the world hasn't seen since Superman had died along with Doomsday just months ago.

Everyone fearing that finally, the Supers legacy had reached it's end.

Lena felt her knees give out under her, she didn't fall like she thought she would, rather, her assistant steadied her, grabbing her from her arms to keep her up.

For a moment, National City had fallen into silence as Supergirl and the Monstrous alien struck each other down with one last blow.

A blow that seemed to have echoed throughout the City.

"Oh god!", a woman with her camera man were capturing everything from the ground, they had the best view.

As the reporter spoke, many voices began to yell about, armed men jumped into action, running to get to the Beaten super and seeing if they have to contain the alien that may have killed the world's last hope.

A glowing green spear had pierced the Super throw her chest.

Lena sobbed at the sight.

Her super was down, and it seemed like Krypton had finally died.

* * *

Weeks went by.

And nothing.

The world was starting to believe that finally, earth had no mighty protector.

CatCo. (Cat Grant) refused to speak upon the subject, as if Supergirl would just come back. and Everyone began to criticize CatCo.

But Cat remained firm on not commenting.

National City had come together to mourn what they believed, was Supergirl's death.

Lena hadn't heard anything about Kara, and she didn't expect to, it wasn't like her family knew Lena was a close friend. She didn't expect anything, and it hurt, because she would have liked to have been there...at Kara's funeral.

Lena begins to lose hope, she has to get real.

Kryptonite kills, and Kara literally had a spear made of the deadly stuff, rammed through her chest.

The Luthor slowly begins to fall apart, her assistant, Jess, tries to help pick Lena up every once in awhile, she doesn't want to overstep, but she cares, so she tries to get Lena out of the office at a humane time.

Jess knows, she knows Lena and Supergirl had something going on. What exactly, she didn't know, she wasn't sure, and she wouldn't ask.

But she'd try and at least help the Luthor as much as Lena would allow the help to go.

* * *

When Lena goes home, she merely sits down onto her couch, she stays there for what must be hours, but in reality it's just minutes.

Her days drag on.

It's been a good month and a half, and people are still struck with shock over what took place.

In one of CatCo's magazines, Cat seemed to finally buckle down, she had acknowledge at Least, Kara's 'death', Cat said nothing but good things about her beloved Junior reporter, saying that she did take somewhat a blow emotionally, Kara being her longest lasting assistant that managed to get promoted.

Still, Cat refused to comment on Supergirl's 'death'.

The heiress stands up and walks to where she keeps all her alcohol, she's quick to grab a bottle of her strongest stuff, she grabs a glass and pours the liquid into it, filling it, she sucks in a breath as she brings the glass to her lips and quickly she downs the burning liquid.

A part of her expected her mother to drop by, poke fun at her, add salt to her wounds.

But Lillian doesn't come around, she doesn't even pop up in the news.

It surprises Lena.

Lena sits the glass down heavily, the sound echoes in the spacious penthouse.

Emerald eyes look around just to the side, and she spots a photo of herself and Kara. She's grateful she at least had one photo with the blonde. It breaks her heart to see it, but she still looks at it either way. Walking over to it, she grabs it with both hands and stares at it for a moment, just taking in Kara's facial features. The frame, she grips tightly, her chest aches horribly.

She misses Kara, deeply, the blonde haired reporter, personification of a puppy. The super whom she had fallen in love with, and whom had lived her as well, despite their families feud.

It was a secret, What was going on between them. The Super and the Luthor had began to see each other romantically just months ago, after Kara had came out to her and told her she was Supergirl. Lena wasn't bothered or appalled, she was okay, happy even, Kara had trusted her enough to tell her despite Lillian's threats, to which Lena promised Kara didn't have to worry about. A good week or two after that, Kara dropped another confession on her, this one being of Love, the blonde had managed to take the CEO out of the office and take her out for dinner, a good hour of anxiousness and Kara finally confessed her feelings for the emerald eyed beauty.

And it made Lena feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Lena's breath broke out into soft sobs, tears fell onto the picture, she hugged it to her chest.

She was alone again.

Ihe emptiness Kara had filled, was now growing empty again.

She cries, and sobs into the nightly hours.

She ends up curled up on the floor against her couch, picture frame still in hand.

What she'd give to feel the Blonde's presence again.

It's almost 1 in the morning when she finally gets up off the floor, she put the picture back where it was, she releases a heavy sigh, her eyes are watery and red, she looks tired and frail.

This must have been what Lois felt when Clark died.

Huh.

Lena sucks in a breath. She must have known what she had gotten herself into right? Dating a Superhero.

That fear that ate at her every time Kara was out and about, Supergirling.

The fear had turned into reality, and here she was, alone.

The Luthor was just about ready to call it a night, she sighed out heavily and began to make her way to the bedroom, she turned to go, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a not so subtle thud come from her balcony.

The ravenette's heart sped up, hope filling her chest as she spun around in desperation for confirmation.

And emerald eyes got what they had hoped to see.

"Kara!?", Lena yelled out she literally jumped over her couch, she stumbled but ran to the panting super.

Kara looked battered still, cuts, bruises littering her face. "Princess!", the Blonde seemed to have tears in her eyes, she met Lena half way, she opened the balcony door and opened her arms to welcome her sobbing lover, they hugged tightly as Lena jumped into her arms.

Both woman breathed uneven.

"Kara!", Lena sobbed.

Kara took in Lena's scent, her glossy with tears, "Oh Lena, Rao.", she screwed her eyes shut and just held the trebling woman against her.

Lena sobbed, cried, her body shaking, trembling with fear that this was just some dream, that this wasn't real, that she'd wake up all alone in bed again.

"Kara, Kara-", She said the blonde's name repeatedly, "Is it really you? God, I don't know what I'll do if I wake up and this is some stupid fucking dream", she cried.

The super nodded, she buried her face into the side of the ravenette's neck, "This isn't some cruel dream, Baby, I'm here...I'm home"

Home.

The word made the blonde's tears roll down her cheeks, "I'm home", she whispered softly as she spoke again.

Lena sucked in a few breaths, trying to relax, she pulled away slightly, but only to face the super and crush her lips against hers.

Kara hummed softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were fluttered shut, she held the human against her body, hoisting her up so that Lena could wrap her legs around her waist, "Rao, Oh Rao, I need you", Kara said as she broke their lip lock and buried her face into the side of Lena's neck again, she gave the soft flesh kisses and small gentle nips.

Lena moaned through a sob, she too needed Kara, she was just as, if not, more desperate to share intimate contact with her lover.

After everything.

After she lost hope of ever seeing her beautiful godlet.

"Take me, Kara. Make me yours again", She whispered, her voice shaky, her tone unsteady.

Kara grunts softly.

And the kryptonian takes her human mate into the bedroom they've shared many nights together in.

And the next few hours until the sun finally comes up, is filled with what must have been Non-stop passionate love making. Nothing interrupting them, even when Kara knew that the DEO must have broke out into search parties trying to track her down.

But Kara didn't want to think about that, she only wanted to think about Lena, the beautiful woman who captured her heart, the Human who claimed her, her mate, her stunningly smart and oh so good, mate.

The kryptonian had been gentle, she had been soft, affectionate and loving, she had gone slow, feeling the Human's soft bare body against her own, enjoying the softness of loving Lena thoroughly, She allows herself to not wear protection, especially when Lena seemingly stops her from reaching into the drawer that houses the condoms.

Kara doesn't question it, she just goes with it. and She allows for Lena's legs to hold her in place when she, finally after holding back for quite sometime, comes, her seed coming in long, heavy spurts. She feels Lena's insides flutter around her length, as if appreciating the warmth she shot into her.

The heiress is worn out, and Kara definitely had to hand it to her human lover, She didn't expect Lena to keep going after the many orgasms she had.

But Kara knew that Lena just felt the need to ensure that this was real.

And when the sun's rays finally start to peek through the curtains, Lena finally gives in, her legs dropping from Kara's hips, she moans as the kryptonian begins to pull out of her, her chest heaving as she starts to catch her breath, sweat covering her body like a thin blanket.

The blonde sighs contently and lays next to the CEO, wrapping her arms around her naked lover, spooning her.

Sleep begins to come in like morning waves of bliss, it's almost too serene and welcoming.

But Emerald eyes are filled with fear.

An uneasiness clawing in the pit of the heiress's stomach.

Lena's afraid of sleeping.

"It's okay", Kara's voice speaks in a whisper, no doubt the super could hear the heiress's racing heart, "This is real, and when you wake up, I'm still going to be here, I'm not leaving."

Lena's lips quiver, she merely backs more into her super's arms, she could feel the security Kara's strong arms gave her, she felt safe again, she felt like nothing in the world could hurt her. "Promise", she whispers.

Kara's lips press soft kisses against the Ravenette's shoulder, "I promise, My love."

Lena's breath starts to grow more softer, and she believes Kara, she does.

And finally Emerald eyes slowly, but surely, close.

And Lena falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lena sleeps, and she dreams of nothing, she feels warmth hugging her tightly, holding her, it's like a blanket, and it's all she really needs to know that she wasn't about to open her eyes to an empty room.

"Kara", Lena whispers out in what sounded like a desperate plea for an answer.

And answer a voice gives.

"Baby", Kara's voice is slightly hoarse, it sounds exhausted and worn out.

And Lena merely feels warmth filling her entire body, she begins to turn around in those strong secure arms, her heart's racing in her chest, it thumps hard and heavy, "It...really happened", she says softly in disbelief, her hands reaching to take a hold of Kara's face, emerald eyes stare deeply into familiar loving clear sapphire eyes.

Kara smiles weakly and nods, "I'm home", she whispers.

Lena nods as fresh tears build up in her eyes, she leans forwards and kisses the woman deeply, she feels Kara shift even closer.

They spend the next few minutes locked in a deep make out session, tongues desperately trying to dominate the other.

They break apart only when Lena's phone goes off.

Lena remains in bed with Kara, their bare bodies tangled, she gives Kara a look, to which Kara speaks.

"Your phone's been going off for the last two hours, I think it could be-"

"Jess…", Lena sighs softly, she missed work, not that it really mattered, but she still should have told Jess that she wasn't going to be in.

"I was going to take the call, but...I promised you I wouldn't leave", the kryptonian spoke softly.

They share a heartfelt gaze, both smiling softly and tenderly at each other.

"I'm glad you kept that promise", the heiress whispers as she takes the side of her lover's face with her palm, she leans forwards and gives her a soft sweet peck, "Waking up in your arms is always so amazing.".

The Luthor eyes seem to glow with happiness, and her smile could just light up the darkest room, Kara thought.

"Having you in my arms, is the best thing ever.", Kara smiles, reaching out, her hand softly caresses a bare, milky white thigh.

And once again Lena's phone goes off.

Lena chuckles softly, "I think I should get that, Jess has been a bit worried lately", the Luthor turns to get out of bed, she slips out from under the sheets and walks to her phone.

She answers the call and is bombarded with questions, a rambling worried Jess.

Lena smiles, she reassures Jess that she's okay, that she'd explain and that Jess should take the rest of the day off.

Kara stares on, her blue eyes roaming the Heiress's body, suddenly she feels sadness wash in as her observation took notice of Lena's body, and why Lena felt so frail in her arms.

Not that she didn't like Lena's body, she did, she loved Lena, and to her, Lena would always be beautiful.

As Lena ended the call, she put the phone down, she turned to the sad looking Kryptonian. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What's wrong?", Lena says.

Kara sighs softly, she turns her body to get out of bed, sheets dropping from her muscled body as her feet meet the soft rug, she stand up straight and walks over to Lena, "Lena, you lost weight.", the blonde speaks with a sad frown. she makes it to the Luthor and puts her hands over Lena's hips.

The CEO grew quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say, surely Kara would have expected Lema to suffer.

"Rao, It's all my fault. I made you cry, I left you just hanging there...I should have been more careful, I-"

Lena shushes the kryptonian, she brings both of her hands to take a hold of the mighty godlet's face, "It's all fine now, You're here, you're well and I'm feeling so happy.", tears gathered in those emerald eyes.

Kara sighs and brings Lena's thin small frame against her body, "I promise I won't ever be so reckless again, Baby. I swear."

It's a promise.

Lena nods and presses a soft chaste kiss against the blonde's lips.

"I love you, Lena. So very much.", Kara breaths out against Lena's lips.

The Luthor smiles, "I love you too, I love more than anything In this world, Kara."

Kara presses her forehead against Lena's own, "You're my world, Lena, Rao, everytime I'm with you, you just...You've always made me feel different, a good different, you've made me feel like I was always safe and at home, You've made me feel myself."

"You've made me feel myself as well, Darling", Lena closes her eyes and basks in the Godlet's presence, she felt like the luckiest woman in the universe, Here she was, with the last of Krypton's legacy, a planet that died many years ago along with almost all of it's inhabitants, save for Kara Zor-El and Little Kal-El, cousins forced to live the rest of their lives on a planet that saw them as gods, when all they wanted to be, was Human.

When Superman Died, Lena truly felt hurt for Lois, she couldn't imagine what it must have felt like, but now she did, and a part of her hurts more, even if she didn't know Kal-El well and Lois, She felt slight loss due to his connection to Kara.

Tnd thinking about Legacy.

Lena starts to think, she starts to feel this sense of need arise in her.

Kal-El left nothing behind.

He left Lois all alone.

Alone…

Lena sucks in a breath, she hadn't had thoughts like the ones she's been having since Distracting Kara from getting the condom, she had been thinking it through, all the way until the moment she felt Kara's body tensing with the need to release her seed, the very moment she wrapped her legs around Kara's hips, trapping her in place.

Maybe it was selfish...she wasn't sure.

But she wanted it, she did.

She wanted something that She wanted Kara to give to her.

"Kara", she whispered softly as she began to pull away.

Kara gave her a soft questioning look, "what is it?", her hands still on Lena's hips.

They both stand there in the middle of the bedroom naked, a brief moment of silence washed over them Until Lena brought her hands down and put them over Kara's own, she took a hold of the hands and began to lead Kara back to the bed.

Kara kept her eyes trained on the Heiress's delicate jawline, she smiled softly as her eyes began to wander again, she felt blessed, she felt that finally the universe had decided to give her happiness.

It may have been ironic, but it was still good. Lena may be related to the man that made so many attempts to kill her cousin, but Lena wasn't Him, she was just...Lena, a woman trying to make the world a better place.

Lena released one of Kara's hands as she began to get into the spacious bed, she shifted over and Kara slipped in as well. Lena shifted to curl into the super's warm body, to which Kara welcomed with open arms.

"Kara, I think...we need to talk."

The blonde hums, acknowledging Lena's desire to speak over something. she hugs Lena close and runs her fingertips down Lena's spine, softly caressing.

Lena head is on Kara's chest, one of her hand's places itself over taut abs.

Lena is hesitant, but she knows that she must voice what she's thinking. She learned that Kara wasn't one to judge, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable and giddy.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Kara questions as she presses a soft kiss against Lena's hair.

The Luthor shifts slightly, she sighs and her lips part to finally voice what she wanted to talk about, the topic that has had her thinking oh-so much since Kara had made love to her just a few hours ago.

"I was...alone.", Lena starts off, her voice is soft, "I thought you were gone...I was so scared."

Kara could hear Lena's heart beginning to pick up, she sighs softly as she brings a hand over Lena's own that had been resting over her stomach. She knew that Lena wanted her to listen.

"...Last night...just, made me realize something.", the ravenette closed her eyes as she evened her breath.

Kara hummed as her fingers filled the spaces in between Lena's own.

"And not only has Last night made me think about things, but...your cousin's death also made me think as well."

The mention of her cousin peaked her interest, she decided to finally speak, "Think about what?", Kara asked.

The air had grown slightly thick with anxiousness, Lena sucked in a breath and finally asked a question she had been wanting to secretly ask since She and Kara began their romantic relationship, the question wasn't so important at first, but suddenly Kal-El's death and the event that almost took Kara away from her, just made the questions all too important.

"Have you...thought about...children?"

For a moment, Lena thinks that Kara's silence, means anger and disgust.

But Kara speaks before Lena could apologize.

"No.", she answers honestly, "I've never thought about that.", her voice isn't filled with anger or disgust, it's filled with something else, anxiousness maybe.

Lena merely grows quiet, she wasn't sure what to say, how to continue such a heavy conversation, this wasn't something to take light of, this was something that would change their lives.

The Luthor was going to let it go.

But Kara wasn't about to.

"Is it...something you want?", the Super asks cautiously. "Do you want to...try for a baby?", the pad of the kryptonian's thumb is softly caressing the back of Lena's hand.

The Woman is hesitant, she tenses slightly.

"If it's something you want, We can try...I...I don't mind, I think a Baby would be nice.", Kara begins to feel her own heart taking on a faster pace, she feels her face warm up, she hadn't thought about children, or just having a family of her own in general. She never had the time to really think of things like that, and she never really had a serious relationship like she has with Lena.

Lena bites her bottom lip softly, she sighs, lips parting, "I've always wanted to have a family of my own.", the Luthor opens her eyes, emerald eyes stare at the curtains allowing soft rays of sunlight in, "I do want them...children, and...I'd like it if I had them with you", the ravenette spoke sincerely, "And with what happened to you, With me almost actually losing you...I want to have them even more."

Kara licks her lips slightly, she smiles, She can already picture it. a Family of her own, A family that Lena will help her form.

And she liked it, the idea, the way it all just felt right.

"I want to have them with you too, Lena. I want to have a family with you, I want you to mother my kids.", Kara felt tears coming on, "I know you'll make an amazing mother.", the kryptonian sucks in a breath, "Rao, but...are you sure?", Kara sounds slightly scared.

Lena knows that Kara will need to be assured, "Positive. I love you Kara."

Kara's smile widens, she turns to press a soft kiss against Black hair, "Rao, can you imagine how our kids would look like?"

Lena chuckles softly and snuggles into the warm kryptonian whom will soon help her create life. She would feel a little less sad if she had a piece of Kara if, Rao forbid, Kara met an untimely end in a battle. The Ravenette would love her child unconditionally. She'd love whatever Kara gave to her.

"Definitely".

* * *

 _Phew, Here's a One shot...It's kinda part of a series I created On AO3, so Expect some separate sequels._

 ** _Reviews are always welcome!_**


End file.
